wocsolverlabsfandomcom-20200214-history
Breeding
Description Breeding is a game mechanic that allows animals of the same species to breed with each other to make new animals. Each type of "domestic" animal has a food item used to lead and breed it. (There are a couple of special cases, described under "Mechanics" below.) Animals will follow a player holding its food (once it notices the player), and will continue following the player until it is out of range, the player stops holding the item, or it begins the breeding process. If two nearby animals of the same species are fed, they will spawn a single baby animal of their type. Any animal may only breed once per item given (two parents must be fed to breed), and will be unable to breed for some time afterwards. Note that animals are uninterested in food lying on the ground. Using wheat or other items (carrots, and seeds) to breed animals that give food (cows, pigs, chickens) is a way of getting more efficient food than bread or carrots. One item per parent is needed to breed a single baby. Each animal which is fed its food will enter "love mode", preparing to breed with another animal that is in "love mode". Animals that are "in love mode" emit hearts constantly and will path towards animals up to eight blocks away of the same species that are also "in love mode." The two animals will "kiss" for about two and a half seconds, and then a baby animal of the same species spawns either in between the parents or on the same blocks as the parent that was spawned first, which ends love mode for the parents. Once the parents breed they also drop a small amount of experience. They will not be able to enter love mode again for 5 minutes. However, they can still be herded with the appropriate material, as can the baby. After the baby animal has spawned, it will follow its parents for 20 minutes before growing to full size. The growth of baby animals can be slowly accelerated using the animal's breeding item. Each use takes 10% off the remaining time to grow up, with the exception of horses where different breeding items speed up the growth by different amounts. Breeding formula A player may want to know how many mobs he/she will need in their farm to reach a certain goal, for full leather armor (24 leather), in case you have cow farm. So there is a formula to calculate how many mobs you will need to have at your farm, by the starting number and if you wait until all the mobs become mature): Xn+1 = Xn + floor(Xn/2) where Xn is the number of mobs at generation n. Alternatively, if you start with X mobs and want to reach a population of at least Y, it can be achieved in ceil(log(Y / X) / log(1.5)) generations. Baby animals Baby animals are smaller variations of their parents, having small bodies, relatively big heads, higher pitched sounds, and faster walking speeds. They do not drop resources or experience if killed, and lambs cannot be sheared. Baby animals will follow one of their parents until they grow up. (If the parent dies or there is none, they will pick a nearby adult of their kind.) Baby animals grow into full sized animals after twenty minutes (one game day, beds notwithstanding). Their growth can now slowly be accelerated using the animal's breeding item, where each use takes 10% off the remaining time to grow up. There are a few variations: * Sheep can grow faster if they eat grass. = Animals that can be breed * Chicken * Cow * Sheep * Pig * Horse * Turkey Video Category:Concepts Category:Survival Category:Animals Category:Passive Mobs